


Pringles

by Kymopoleia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, and unfinished, because i'm the writer and i have so decreed it, shiro is like 17 tops and the twins r like 19 here, this is sin, twin holts, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: this isn't finished// but it has the approval of everyone who's read it so TAKE IT maybe positive comments will fuel me into making more





	

Yeah, Shiro was going to hell for this. If he hadn't already sealed his fate when he agreed to the tryst, he was watching the descent from his position on some propped up pillows.

Katie sank onto his dick like someone might slide a key home into a lock, or like how they'd just barely fit their hand into a nearly empty pringles can. His cock was big but she managed to slide down and envelop him in wet, velvety heat, making him choke and bite his fist until his eyes watered from pleasure and the pain. Behind her, Matt had a hand on her hip, helping push her down, and his eyes locked on Shiro's. He couldn't escape the pairs of pretty honey brown on his, or the sensations of her calves squeezing his hips, or Matt's dick twitching by his free hand, so close and yet so far.

Fuck, he was going to be ruined by these two.

"Like how she's taking you?" Matt asked, his filthy mouth already running. "Aren't you glad we asked for this?" Shiro nods helplessly, because there weren't any answers he could give beyond that. He did like it, and he was glad.

Katie settles down once she's reached the bottom of his cock, the tiny tiny bump barely visible through her stomach. She leans and grabs his fist- the one in his mouth, and laces her fingers through his. She offers a gentle smirk and rolls her hips, his soft moan unable to be hidden.

While she had his attention, Matt crept up the bed to lay down next to shiro, on his side and pressing his own election against Shiro's wrist. He sneaks an arm under Shiro's neck and starts playing with his hair, glancing to watch as his sister starts to roll and rock her hips and get to some semblance of a rhythm.

"Oh fuck," Shiro groans, closing his eyes as a hand trails down his stomach and scratches gently through his treasure trail. He can tell it isn't Katie's, and fuck if that isn't hot enough to make him throb inside her.

Matt waits until Katie rolls up to wrap his hand around the base of Shiro’s cock, tight and dry around the sensitive skin. Katie rocks her hips down and frowns, reaching down to touch his hand. “What are you doing, weirdo?”

He snickers at the question and squeezes once before his hand retreats to rest on Shiro’s stomach, turning his head to steal a kiss. Shiro hadn’t been expecting it, but the soft brush of lips over the corner of his mouth remind him that he should be doing more than laying there, starstruck by the twins on top of and all around him.


End file.
